Unexplainable
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: Jane expected to hate Edward easily. What she didn't expect was him to fall for her. She expects even less for her to return his feelings. She made the choice long ago to never take a mate, and she vowed to stick by that choice. Now, these unexplainable feelings are taking over, but will they help Jane, or will they hurt her like she fears they will? (for Little Princess Everlazt)
1. Trailer

**He was supposed to die…**

_Show__:__ Edward lying helpless on the ground._

**But, all of sudden he was changed into a heartless creature…Vampire**

_Show__:__ Edward opening his red eyes._

**He stayed in the castle, with others like him**

_Show__:__ Edward in a room, surrounded by the others_

**He met new people…**

_Show__:__ Edward meeting Aro and the other guards._

**And…**_**her**_

_Show__:__ Edward locking eyes with Jane._

**She was supposed to be heartless…**

_Show__:__ Jane feed from old lady._

…**being a feared Vampire**

_Show__:__ Jane using her power on humans._

**Until she meet **_**him**_

_Show__:__ Jane locking eyes on Edward._

**They fell in love with each other…**

_Show__:__ Edward and Jane on the Town._

_Show__:__ Edward and Jane kissing._

…**but their loyalties keep them apart**

_Show__:__ Edward and Carlisle left Volterra._

**Will they stay together despite the distance?**

_Show__:__ Jane talking on the phone with Edward_

_Show__:__ Edward visiting Jane in Italy._

**Or instead make them fall apart?**

_Show__:__ Edward hanging out with Bella._

_Show__:__ Chelsea using her power on Jane._

**Fate plays with them, bringing them to meet again…**

_Show__:__ Edward in the throne room with Bella and Alice._

**Old feelings come back…**

_Show__:__ Jane looking at Edward with longing in her eyes._

**Denial, towards old love…**

_Show__:__ Jane tries talking to Edward._

**Hatred flares…**

_Show__:__ Jane using her power on Bella._

**But, will this old love ever conquer?**

_Show__:__ Jane sitting in her room thinking about how to get Edward back._

**Or will new love bloom?**

_Show__:__ Edward hugs Bella._

~o~o~

**Starring:**

Dakota Fanning as Jane Volturi

"_**I thought he said he loved me."**_

Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen

"_**I'm sorry, Jane."**_

Kristen Stewart as Isabella Swan

"_**I love you, Edward."**_

Michael Sheen as Aro Volturi

"_**We've got to make her forget him."**_

In **Unexplainable**

By: **LynChan**

Coming to Fanfiction _**soon**_

_**~XoXo~**_

**So basically, this is kind of the trailer of sorts to a story that I'm working on for Little Princess Everlazt. She came up with the idea of using a trailer and I thought it sounded interesting, so I'm trying it out :). She also came up with the trailer itself, I just tweaked it a bit to better fit it to the story line and a few grammar errors. **

**So yeah, this story is in the works right now, but it'll be posted within the next few days! Thanks again to Little Princess Everlazt for coming up with the trailer!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This story was requested by Little Princess Everlazt, and she helped me work out a plot for this story. This is for you! Slightly AU.**

_**~XoXo~**_

It was getting easier to accept the presence of Carlisle in the castle. Most times, I didn't notice he was even there, except for when he spoke with Aro. I wouldn't have had to worry about him being there if he hadn't brought _him _to live with us.

_**~XoXo~**_

I was waiting for my brother to take me out hunting. I was still young compared to the others, and my control over the power I held was shaky at best. Only Alec could keep me calm enough to avoid going on a rampage and revealing our secret.

"Sister, come quickly. Aro wishes to discuss something with us before we go out,"

"I haven't fed in days, Brother. I'm thirsty."

"He promised it would be quick." Alec said dismissively. He left the room and I sighed—an instinct left over from my human days. It was hard to believe that I hadn't been human in thousands of years, but I still carried human traits. I would blink, breathe, and find myself moving my hands occasionally. The only thing I had fully removed from my life was emotion. There was only one person in my life I could show emotion towards, and that was Alec. I followed by brother, his scent trail still fresh in the castle. I joined the rest of the Volturi in Aro's chambers, my nose curling up at the sight of Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice cold. Aro smiled up at me, a sign something was wrong. He indicated Carlisle, who was shaking violently, hovering over something I could only identify as a body. As soon as I noticed it, I could smell it. Whatever it was, it was human. Its mouth was opening and closing in agony, but no sound escaped it. I fought the urge to lunge towards it, my throat burning in protest. Alec tensed beside me, and I knew he was resisting as well.

"We have a new…guest, this evening." Aro said in his silky voice. I looked to the human and saw the marks covering its body.

"It's changing," I noted. "It's becoming one of us,"

"He," Aro corrected. "He's called Edward. Carlisle brought him to us while he's looking for a place to keep the boy. Newborns, as you know, are a bit temperamental." Aro was staring at the boy like he was a prize. It didn't take me long to realize he probably was. Everyone here was a prize in some way. All of us had some sort of ability that Aro treasured.

"He should be calm in a few moments," Carlisle said. His voice was shaking as much as his body. I didn't need Aro's mind reading abilities to know that whatever had gone down with this 'Edward', it hadn't been pretty. Aro nodded and took Carlisle's hand into his own. His face lighted up as he took in Carlisle's thoughts. He looked to Edward, his eyes shining with new admiration.

"I see," Aro whispered. His head snapped up, looking directly at me. "Jane, you and Alec will take Edward out the second he's capable of controlling his body." My first impulse was to reject going near the newcomer, but Alec's hand closing over my wrist kept me quiet. I knew I couldn't speak against Aro, against the family. They would take care of me as long as I was loyal.

"Of course, Aro," I said in a low voice, trying to mask my annoyance. Alec simply nodded. There was a low moan from the mass beneath Carlisle and Edward stopped writhing. He lay completely still for far too long. Either he was changed, or he was dead. Carlisle began running his hands across the boy, checking for any sign that could give him an answer. The man I so detested had stopped shaking, suddenly calmed as though he had never been shaking at all.

"He's alive…as alive as one of us can be that is." Carlisle helped Edward to his feet and the newborn's eyes blinked open. His eyes were pitch black as he surveyed the room.

"Where am I?" He asked. He had a slight accent-Spanish if I was placing it correctly.

"You're in Italy," I replied; as if it wasn't obvious by the grand state of Aro's chambers.

"How did I get here? Where's my mother?" Edward began looking around the room again, his eyes frantically searching for a woman who wasn't here. Carlisle began to explain everything that was going on to Edward, and the newborn sat and listened quietly.

"I imagine you must be thirsty," Aro said after the doctor had finished.

"Is there water?" Edward asked. I laughed and even Alec's mouth turned up in an amused smile. Aro smiled at the newborn and shook his head.

"Water won't help you much, Edward. You'll need to go with Jane and Alec here to satisfy your thirst. They were about to head out before Carlisle brought you to us." Aro indicated me and my twin, and Edward locked eyes with Alec, and then me. His entire expression changed when he saw me, but I ignored him, turning away.

"Let's get going. I believe I've waited long enough."

"Come along, Edward," Alec said. The three of us took off, Alec keeping behind with Edward until the newborn learned to use his new speed. Before too long, Edward was able to keep up with us, even if he was a few feet behind us at all times. I rolled my eyes at how lacking he was. Normally, a newborn could beat any older vampire in a footrace. Edward could barely keep up.

Alec led us to our usual spot and I took my place up front, waiting for the first human to walk by. Edward stood behind me, confused.

"What's going on?"

"Be quiet," I snapped at him. "Let us do the work."

"But—" I turned to Edward, focusing on him for the first time.

"Pain," I whispered. Edward fell to the ground, writhing as I held control over him. Alec glared at me before using his own power, coating Edward in black smoke and taking away his senses.

"We're supposed to be helping him," Alec scolded. "Not hurting him."

"He's being annoying," I muttered, turning away from my brother. I could hear Edward getting to his feet as the first human walked past. I launched into my story instantly, making sure Alec and Edward were hidden in the bushes.

"_Please, help me,_" I fake sobbed in Italian. The human, a young female, stopped to face me. I hated this part, the pleading. It made me feel weak.

"_What's wrong, little girl?_" I tried not to cringe at being called 'little'. This human had no way of knowing I was thousands of years older than her. She didn't know to fear me.

"_I was here with my parents, but now they've disappeared." _ My Italian was fluent, luring. This woman was wrapped around my finger. I kept my eyes down, so she wouldn't see the dark crimson they had become.

"_I'll help you. Do you know where your house is?" _The woman asked. Her Italian was much choppier than mine. Either she was a tourist or she had moved here recently. I hid my grin. Foreigners tasted so much nicer, despite what Aro said. Behind me, I could hear Alec whispering instructions to Edward. Edward began asking Alec about things the woman was saying, but she was silent as she awaited my answer.

"_That way," _I said, pointing towards the bushes where Alec and Edward hid. The woman was foolish. She didn't bother to check her surroundings as I led her into the bushes. Thick black smoke came from the bush as Alec robbed the woman of her senses. Normally, I would attack when the human was wrapped in Alec's smoke, but Edward lunged out of the bushes, taking the woman in a death grip. I was too shocked to be angry. Edward was holding the body the way I usually held them before delivering the killing bite. Edward looked at me, his face in a semi-scowl, before ending the woman's life the exact way I would have.

The woman collapsed in Edward's arms and Alec's smoke began to disappear as he lost focus, more intent on his coming meal. I could see Edward's eyes from here. They were darker than the night that surrounded us and they were staring at the human's body hungrily.

"We share meals by seniority," I informed Edward. Alec and I suffered from that rule when we went out with the others hundreds of years ago. Carlisle also fed after Alec and I had had our fill. Edward would have to suffer a while longer.

"Of course," Edward said, passing the body off to Alec. "If Carlisle must wait, so can I." Alec and I looked at Edward, confused. Neither of us had mentioned Carlisle. Edward looked to me, his expression mirroring mine.

"You mentioned him just now. You said he had to wait while you and Alec had your fill."

"I only thought it," I corrected. "I didn't say a word." That's when I realized why Aro prized Edward, even when he was still lingering on the edge of being human.

"Mind reader," Edward said just as I thought it. Aro was one too, but it seemed that Edward could hear thoughts without having to touch you. He was just another tool; another prize like me and my brother. Edward looked pained, but he didn't reply. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on me.

"Are you coming or not, Sister?" Alec asked. I turned to face him and my light hair swung into my eyes. I sighed and tucked it behind my ear. I hated its length, but I didn't want to cut it. It would never grow back if I did. I joined my brother at the body and we each took a limb. Because we had joined the guard together, we shared seniority. We fed together.

It turned out that neither of us needed to feed that badly. The thirst had felt stronger than it truly was, and Edward was able to have his turn at the body before too long. In seconds, his newborn thirst helped him to drain anything from the body, leaving it empty and shriveled. Alec and I disposed of the body in an unused well and beckoned to Edward; it was time to return home.

"We need to move slowly," Alec warned. The sun was starting to peak, turning the sky a deep purple rather than pitch black. "Anything faster than human will draw attention now." I hated moving slowly, but I fell into place behind Alec. Edward stepped beside me, matching my pace step for step. It bothered me, but I couldn't voice my complaints. It would offend our guest, and Aro wouldn't like that.

"Thinking them is the same as voicing them," Edward said, not looking at me. His eyes were bright red now. It was easier to look at than the pitch black. I stared into them, wondering what color his eyes had been before he'd been changed.

"Green," Edward answered my unspoken question. "Do you remember what color yours were?" I scoffed. Of course I remembered my eye color. I closed my eyes, currently red, and thought about my human face. Slightly tanned but flawed, my human face was almost exactly as my face now. The only noticeable difference was the fact that my eyes were bright blue.

"They were very pretty," Edward said as he saw my face the way it had once been. "They're still pretty, of course, but they were pretty when you were human as well." I didn't reply to Edward, focusing my attention on Alec's back. I could feel Edward staring at me, trying to get into my thoughts, but I kept my mind clear of anything except my brother. The sun continued to rise, and I wanted to hurry things along, but we were still too near the human village. Getting seen by humans meant death to Aro, no matter how valuable our talents were.

"He's very strict, isn't he?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Only when it comes to the secret," I replied. "Right now, this area worships us for getting rid of vampires. If they found out, they would kill us. There aren't many of us. A crowd of humans would destroy our whole Coven. That's why we hunt outside of Volterra, to prevent suspicion."

"What would happen if you got lazy?" Edward asked. I shuddered at the thought. The last member of the Coven to feed in Volterra—our home—had made sure none of us broke that law again. Edward could see the punishment clear in my mind and recoiled. I didn't need to read minds to know that he was wondering how safe he truly was here.

"You're tame for a newborn," Alec said from in front of us. "When Jane and I were changed, we needed to be locked away. Food was brought to us until we could control the thirst enough to be let out with other members of the guard. Caius and Marcus had to watch us when we left the castle."

"The thirst is…painful," Edward admitted. "But Carlisle talked to me before he changed me. He warned me that I would be killed if I didn't try to control myself. He told me that my death would be more painful than what I was about to endure before he bit me. His control might have something to do with my own,"

"Jane was unbearable the first year," Alec joked. "Her thirst was so terrible that she would torture the guard until they brought humans to our holding cell. She nearly killed me twice,"

"That's not true," I muttered. "I only struck to keep you out of the way,"

"You nearly ripped my head off when I came to the door to see why Caius was checking in on us." Alec reminded me. "I believe I nearly lost a few limbs when I suggested we share a few moments after that." If I could have blushed, my face would have been bright red. I shoved my brother's back lightly. He responded by turning around and putting me in a headlock. Edward stood by, scanning our thoughts for hostility. Sensing none, he watched awkwardly, unable to join in on thousands of years of sibling banter.

Alec realized quickly that Aro would be awaiting our return. He smoothed out his jacket and I combed my fingers through my hair. The sun was nearly out now; we would have to run. Alec looked to me and I took his hand. Edward had control of his newborn ability now, and I pictured the path to Aro's castle.

"Follow this path. You're faster than we are," I said, keeping my mind focused on the route. Edward nodded and took off. I envied his speed as Alec pulled me forward. For a vampire, I was considered to be slow, even when my top speed was at least 106 miles per hour. Alec eventually scooped me into his arms, speeding ahead until the castle was in sight.

"Ah, Alec, Jane, how nice of you to return to us,"


End file.
